<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Adventures of a Horny MC by Glasswingsndreamz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24148909">Adventures of a Horny MC</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glasswingsndreamz/pseuds/Glasswingsndreamz'>Glasswingsndreamz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Crush, Cherry thongs, F/M, Flirting, Hijinks &amp; Shenanigans, Implied Sexual Content, Levi faints, MC is either a pervert or very horny at all times, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Of course they're best friends with Asmo, Pining, RIP the brothers, Underwear Theft, Virginity, in Satan's chapter anyway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:08:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24148909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glasswingsndreamz/pseuds/Glasswingsndreamz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is absolutely a self-indulgent collection of the MC fooling around with the boys in more than one way.</p><p> </p><p>Chapter 3 - Laundry Day (Satan x Reader)</p><p>It's Satan's turn to do the laundry, but he's not ready for the moment he comes across your underwear. Everything goes downhill from there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>311</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Teasing - Leviathan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Levi is absolutely 100% a cherry boy and I think he'd really like this underwear despite his protests.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Leviathan knew something was up the moment Asmodeus stepped into his room, following close behind you. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The second giveaway was the clothes you were wearing, nothing nearly as modest as the school uniform you wore. The skirt you had switched for barely goes a few inches past your most intimate parts. Levi has to avert his eyes at all times in fear that you’ll flash your panties at him and he won’t be able to stop staring. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, fuck what if you weren’t wearing panties? Just like the girl in the hentai he had watched the other day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh no, oh fuck his hands were too sweaty. Subtly he tried to wipe his hands off on his pants, unfortunately leaving slight stains from the wetness. His throat felt incredibly dry as he tried and failed to form words of greeting as you and Asmo made yourself at home. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You took a seat on the gaming chair, legs crossed to hide your sweetest treasure. Asmo sits on the floor beside you, body angled towards you and his arm resting across your legs, fingers curling against your soft-looking thighs. The metaphorical devil that has attached itself to you, whispering sweet promises in your ear if you do as he says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi almost misses that Asmo’s eyes are on him, implying that he was speaking to his elder brother.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Levi asked, a drop of sweat running down his forehead to be caught by his soft locks of hair that reaches down to his brow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Asmo giggles at this, obviously aware of the growing lust that flows from the older brother.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted to know what you thought of (y/n)’s underwear. It’s really cute, no?” Asmo’s gaze is intense, a seemingly innocent smile on his face that couldn’t be anything other than truly wicked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi’s lips quiver as he repeats his previous question, mind feeling overwhelmed until it’s a white noise that leaves his head feeling blank. He heard him clearly, his hearing much better at picking up words and noises than yours. Even an idiot could figure out he knew what Asmo was saying when Levi’s eyes fell directly to the spot between your legs just as you uncrossed and crossed your leg over the other one this time, giving him a minuscule second glimpse of what you wore beneath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck he wished he had the ability to see through clothes more than anything else at the moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Apparently he didn’t need it as you pulled back your skirt to reveal the thong you wore beneath. The straps went high on your thighs and fuck as soon as he zones in on the damp spot on the barely-there fabric the smell of it fills him. He sucks in air, breathing much heavier now than he was a couple of seconds ago.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They’re a pure white color, and covering the small material were patterns of cherries. Despite how sinfully small the thong was, it still conveyed the idea of innocence and purity and that you were a virgin like him-!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Asmo places a hand against your inner thigh to push it further open to spread out for his brother.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So what do you think Leviachan?” Your breath comes out in little puffs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi feels his heart squeeze in response to the cute way you say the pet name. He knows you’re probably not as pure as you come off as. Not when he can smell how drenched you are now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For an alarming second, he feels as though he can understand Beel with how badly he wants to stuff his face between your legs and feast on you for however long it takes him to make you cum.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It made me think of you so I bought them,” you confess before standing up to turn around and bend over so Levi can get the perfect view of how it looks from behind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s too much-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knows it the dizzier he begins to feel, all of the blood draining from his brain and going straight to his cock. He knows he should be embarrassed but his body has other plans as the blood flows to his lower half instead of to his cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He barely acknowledges the concerned look on both yours and Asmo’s faces when his eyes shut and he can hear a loud thud.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Greed, Lust, and Envy (Mammon x Reader x Asmodeous)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mammon gets a sexy pic of MC. He only gets mad when he registers that Asmo is the one sending the picture.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Never in the thousands of years of being alive had Mammon ever been forced to experience an intense range of emotions in an extraordinarily short amount of time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first emotion was surprise, then excitement and hope until he realized the buzzing from his phone was him receiving a text message from Asmo instead of you. That annoyance quickly burns into pure aching desire as he opens the text to see a picture display of you in an especially tempting outfit or lack thereof.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A delicate pattern of grimm coins curve around your neck in imitation of shining pearls. Two golden grimms are pressed against your nipples with your hands and a large grimm bill covers the most intimate place between your legs. He knows this is meant for him and him alone. That’s why he is quick to anger when it registers in his mind that you’re not the one taking the photo and the person sending these photos is in fact from Asmo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Mammon transforms into his demon form in a short burst of either rage or pure, raw lust that triggered it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Satan jerked up from his chair, clutching the book he had been reading to his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What in the Devildom was that for?” Satan had the automatic urge to chide the older brother for the sudden lack of control.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mammon didn’t respond, instead stomping off into the direction that Satan believed to be Asmo’s room. At least that was what he assumed when he heard Mammon screaming Asmo’s name in pure rage.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Laundry Day (implied! Satan x Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's Satan's turn to do the laundry today, but he's not ready for the moment he finds your underwear. Everything goes downhill from there.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I genuinely wasn't going to post this. I was gonna let it rot away unread, but then I remembered this fandom is full of sin and I love you guys. So here you go.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chores were nothing more than an inconvenience. He understood the importance of course. He wouldn’t be able to stand eating off of dirty dishes. He knew some of the others didn’t care so much. Beel, for example, could eat food directly from the pots and pans it came from despite how hot it was. Satan hadn’t been surprised either when he stormed into Mammon’s room once (to get back the important book he stole from Satan) and found food half-eaten off of a human’s frisbee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was reminders like these that made him glad he was nothing like his brothers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At times Satan wondered why Lucifer didn’t bother to hire a maid to take care of all the chores. They certainly had the grimm for it. He suspected that it was one of Lucifer’s punishments in itself specifically to discipline his scummier brothers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The work itself wasn’t all that bothersome. It only served as an annoyance when he was forced away from his books to waste his time doing mundane chores.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So it only served as a minor inconvenience when you reminded him that it was his turn to take care of the laundry. He was a lot less pissed off that you were the one to tell him instead of Lucifer. Although he didn’t doubt that his eldest brother likely asked you to remind Satan in order to avoid a confrontation that would absolutely have occurred if anyone other than you had interrupted his reading time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Satan hadn’t really thought much about doing the laundry beside the fact that he couldn’t help but imagine where the story he was reading leads. He imagines who the killer is, the person he’s suspected since early on in the book, and how the mystery will finally be revealed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In fact, he’s so deep in thought that sorting the laundry to wash first becomes nothing more than a routine he doesn’t think twice about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not until he holds up an unfamiliar pair of underwear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nearly gags at the thought that he instinctively knows it belongs to you. He doesn’t want to acknowledge the part that recognizes it as yours and that his body and mind instinctively stopped in their tracks to focus on the subject of you. It felt as natural as a human breathing, unable to help but give in no matter how much the individual wants to stop, and fuck does he want it to stop. He can handle his wrath. He’s spent thousands of years full of murderous rage. He knows how to keep it down to a simmer. Lust is Asmodeous' thing, not Satan's.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that moment he loathed himself and fuck he </span>
  <em>
    <span>loathed</span>
  </em>
  <span> you too. He hated you so fucking much for doing this to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was moments like these that he's reminded of his true nature; created from a tangle of disturbing emotions and raw rage. A demon at birth instead of a fallen angel like his siblings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Satan has never felt such conflicting emotions in his life as he brought your underwear close to his face and inhaled deeply. Immediately he was overwhelmed. The desire was the strongest emotion as it remained constant even when there were tinges of embarrassment and self-disgust in response to the desire that had him </span>
  <em>
    <span>straining </span>
  </em>
  <span>against the front of his pants as his dick throbbed at the recognition of your smell. There's an overwhelming urge to take his cock out right there, and bring himself to completion either from tasting you or by stroking himself with the soft fabric of your underwear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuck is this how Asmo feels all the time?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that point Satan was sure his brain had short-circuited and his body was on autopilot as he slipped your underwear in his back pocket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without another word, he finishes loading the laundry and starts the washer before slinking off to his bedroom.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>